A Family Rebel
by darkfaerie161
Summary: It's Harry's 7th and final year at Hogwarts. Voldie is still alive and he's back to his full power. The new defense teacher had been taught by the best but is burdened by her past and the mistakes she made. HP/SS OC/LV.
1. Another Snape?

Title: The Family Rebel

Author: Darkfaerie161

Pairing: HP/SS LV/original character LM/NM GW/DM

Rating: R

Summary: It's Harry's 7th and final year at Hogwarts. Voldie is still alive and he's back to his full power. The best defense witches/wizards in the world have taught the new Defense teacher. Because of her heritage she becomes a spy for the Order. Will she be able to save not only herself, but also Harry from Lord Voldemort's clutches? In the mean time Harry has to deal with his deepening love of Professor Snape and studying for his N.E.W.T.'s (ok this is a suckie summary sorry)

Disclaimer: Nope don't own any of this except the plot, well anything that you don't recognize as cannon such as Castalia Snape. The song is by Green Day

She's a rebel

She's a saint

She's the salt of the Earth

And she's dangerous

She's a rebel

Vigilante

Missing link on the brink

Of destruction

From Chicago

To Toronto

She the one that they

Call old Whatsername

She's the symbol

Of resistance

And she's holding on my

Heart like a hand grenade

Is she thinking

What I'm thinking?

Is she the mother of all bombs?

Gonna detonate

Is she trouble

Like I'm trouble

Make it double

Twist of fate

Or a melody that

She sings the revolution

The dawning of our lives

She brings this liberation

That I just can't define

Nothing comes to mind

She's a Rebel: Green Day

Harry had a relatively normal 6th year. Well as normal as a year in the 'Boy-who-Lived' life could get. Lord Voldemort had again been relatively quiet, and the Order didn't have a clue what his plans were. The Defense teacher had been a man from Romania who knew only what books told him of Defense. He left at the end of the year having had enough of adolescent children and Peeves. Dumbledore made Harry and Snape continue on with Occulmency and the two had a cautious relationship at best. Both of Harry's summers were mostly spent at #12 Grimmauld Place. It was now the start of Harry's 7th and last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

When they arrived at Hogwarts, Harry sat down next to Ginny and waited for the feast to start. Ron and Hermione joined them a little before it started having finished their Prefect duties. Harry looked up at the teachers' table to see whom the new Defense teacher was. His eyes widened when he saw her. She looked a lot like Snape. She was almost as pale as Professor Snape and had hazel eyes. She had long black hair. The most shocking thing about this woman, though, was what she was wearing. She had on a blue halter top that left about 3 inches of her stomach showing; it accentuated her breasts and the guys and even some of the girls were ogling her. Last year Harry and found out that he was gay though no one knew that yet other then Professor Snape who found out in a Occulmency lesson and had promised to keep it a secret. Thankfully the man hadn't seen the crush that Harry had on him. Anyway you couldn't tell yet what she was wearing on the bottom half of her body because she was sitting down. She was in a conversation with Professor Snape and they looked at ease and familiar with each other. Harry was brought back to reality when Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome students to another year at Hogwarts. For the first years, and the Upper years who need the reminder, 'his twinkling eyes landed on Harry before traveling the room again' the Forbidden Forest is just that, forbidden. Certain Weasley Wizard Wheezes have been banned to get the full list of banned items please see Caretaker Filch. I would also like to introduce a new member to the staff. Our new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher is Professor Castalia Lynette Snape. She is Professor Snape's sister and has just come back here from studying with the best Auror in the world, Jarian Blackthorn in Greece." The students started to whisper and clap and Castalia stood up. Harry, along with the rest of the students saw she was wearing an ankle length black cloth skirt. When the noise died down she spoke.

"It is a great honor to be back teaching at my Alma Mater. I intend to make sure that you are all properly trained in Defense, and that you go out into this world with enough knowledge to defend yourself. Now since there's already a Professor Snape here, I will be going by Professor Castalia. Thank you." She sat down and Professor Dumbledore stood back up.

"Yes, I, personally, am looking forward to working with Professor Castalia. Now let's eat." He waved his hands and the food appeared. Everyone ate and talked about Professor Castalia. They were impressed with who she had studied with but also she was Snape's sister. Would she be like her brother? Was the question of the night. Harry was wondering what her role in the up coming war would be. Was she a spy like her brother or was she a true Death Eater.

After the student body gorged themselves on food the Headmaster dismissed them, and they sleepily made their way to their House dorms. Harry and Ron said good night to Hermione, headed up to the boy's dorm, and said goodnight to each other before falling asleep.

Professor Castalia Lynette Snape had, had a hard life. Her father had abused her and she had been pressured to become a Death Eater at an early age. The only light that had been her childhood was that her big brother, Sev, had been there. Sure they had the typical brother sister fights but mostly they had been best friends. Castalia had dodged being a Death Eater because Voldemort had disappeared before she had entered her 6th year at Hogwarts. After she had graduated she had traveled around the world studying where she could and after finishing studying with Jarian she had headed back home. Before she had left Jarian, he had given her his signet ring and had told her she was his best student. She wore it on her right hand.

She had always kept in contact with Severus, wherever she was, and he was the one who had suggested that she take the Defense job. The only problem was that where Castalia was against Lord Voldemort her brother was not. He was double crossing Albus Dumbledore and Castalia had had the misfortune of telling Albus that. They had discussed it to length and it was decided that they would keep it between the two of them and also she would become a spy for the Order. She was extremely nervous about teaching tomorrow so she decided to go see her brother, but there was a knock on her door. Castalia opened the door and Severus was standing there with a rare grin on his face. Castalia raised her eyebrows and moved so Severus could come into her rooms.

"Cassie, I have talked to Lord Voldemort and he wants to meet you immediately." Severus stated hugging Castalia. She rolled her eyes and said, "Straight to the point Sev; how are we going to get there, big brother?" They pulled apart from the hug.

"Why Portkey of course dear sister." He spat back playfully. Cassie tapped him and said, "Give me a sec I need to put my shoes on." She did just that and when she came back into the room Severus extended his hand holding a glass bauble. Castalia put her hand over Severus' and she was transported to Lord Voldemort's headquarters.

They were transported to a surprisingly well lit room. She had been expecting a dark, dank chamber for Lord Voldemort to receive people, but the room they were now in looked like a throne room, which Castalia figured it was. She looked up and sure enough there was a throne and sitting on it was the man she had despised since her child hood. He now had his human appearance back thanks to her brother. Severus walked forward a little bit and Castalia followed a little behind him. As Severus kneeled in front of Voldemort she did so also. Severus spoke to his Lord.

"My Lord, I present to you, my sister, Castalia Lynette Snape."

"Ahhh… yes, Thank you Severus. You may leave now; I wish to speak with your sister privately." Lord Voldemort ordered Severus. Sev got up bowed and portkeyed out leaving Castalia alone with the Dark Lord.

"Come, Castalia, we will talk in my study." Castalia got up and followed him making sure to stay several steps behind him, using the training her parents had given her. He finally stopped and opened the door to the study. He walked in and sat down in one of the chairs. He then motioned Castalia to the chair facing him.

"Sit down," He commanded and Cassie obeyed though she wanted to curse him. She smoothed out her skirt and focused her attention on Lord Voldemort.

"Though Severus has spoken very highly of you and guarantees your loyalty, I remember that your parents often complained to me that you were refusing to join me, also they said that you were engaged to Sirius Black. Why, now, do you want to join?" Castalia looked him square in the eyes and responded, "Because my lord, back then I was bent on rebelling against my parents. Since yours was the cause they were backing I went in the opposite direction. I have seen the world. I have grown and have matured. Even though Sirius is, 'she fought back tears' I mean was, thoroughly against you, I loved him. That will never change but if I may be so bold as to say, from what Severus has told me of your activity since you have returned it is, well, more calculated, and less insane." Castalia leaned back waiting for the Crucio from Voldemort to hit her but he looked more amused then pissed off. She blinked and he spoke.

"You are one of the few people who I would let say something like that, and yes I believe I know what you are saying. I will ask you directly. Do you want to be a Death Eater? You would be in the Inner Circle."

"Yes, I do, though I don't know why it is you would want me. Especially that far up in the hierarchy." Lord Voldemort, the dark lord, who people feared to even speak his name, laughed. He genuinely laughed. Cassie pinched herself discreetly to see if she was dreaming.

"You, Castalia have studied with the best. You are now the best in Defense and I want you on my side. Plus you are Severus' sister. You have a close relationship with Albus and I could use another spy in Hogwarts. Now, since you are working at Hogwarts, and unlike Severus wear let's say, revealing clothes, I will not be giving you a Dark Mark. It will be on the right wrist instead of the left and will be a black rose." Voldemort got up and Castalia offered her right wrist to him. He held it, and put the tip of his wand to it and said, "Morsemordre." It was like needles constantly piercing her wrist and also like it was engulfed in fire but Castalia didn't flinch. Lord Voldemort looked surprised at her and said, "Everyone has reacted when I have marked them, even Severus." Castalia shrugged and said, "I am used to pain. Even more so then Severus." Then she looked down at the tattoo on her arm. As Voldie had said it was a black rose, half way open with thorns on the stem. She was relieved she wouldn't have the Dark Mark on her. Voldemort still held onto her wrist and Castalia realizing this looked up into his eyes. He put his wand away and put his other hand on the other side of her chair.

"There is another reason that I wanted you as one of my Death Eaters. Severus has shown me pictures of you and would brag about how well his little sister was doing." He then did something that Castalia had felt was coming but had hoped wouldn't. He leaned forward and kissed her soundly before pulling back. He watched her and she made a decision that she would probably regret. She leaned forward and kissed him back. He let go of her wrist and put his other hand on the other hand rest while Cassie put her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, hoping Dumbles would appreciate all she was sacrificing for the Order right now. She also hoped that Siri wouldn't come back from the dead to kill her for this.

They separated when breath was necessary and Voldemort said, "Let's move this to somewhere more comfortable, also you can call me Tom when it is only the inner circle." Tom helped her out of the chair and led her through the hallways again. They came to double doors. They were tall and had several snakes on them. He hissed at them and the door opened for him. As soon as the door closed he pushed Castalia against the door and ravaged her mouth. Cassie tangled her hands in his head and they eventually made their way over to the bed. When Tom took off Cassie's shirt he noticed a chain with an engagement ring on it. He frowned and Cassie sighed.

"The engagement ring Sirius gave me. I always wear it around my neck." Though he didn't look particularly happy about it he continued on and the rest of the clothes flew off and it was a frenzied coupling.

They lay in the bed afterward Tom was satiated and Castalia disgusted but do to her training she looked satisfied. They were both exhausted. Tom turned onto his side and looked at Cassie. They had the silk sheets over them, as it was cold in the chamber. He gestured his hand in the air and conjured several silver bracelets. He put them on Castalia's wrist and said, "Portkeys so that you can arrive directly to where I have called you, and you don't have to keep walking to the apparation points both at Hogwarts and here. 'Castalia nodded and yawned.' Good night Castalia." Tom said before he distinguished the lights and pulled Castalia to him. Castalia closed her eyes and after a while fell asleep.


	2. First Day

Title: A Family Rebel 2?

Author: darkfaerie161

Pairing: HP/SS LV/original character DM/GW

Summary: It's Harry's 7th and final year at Hogwarts. Voldie is still alive and he's back to his full power. The best defense witches/wizards in the world have taught the new Defense teacher. Because of her heritage she becomes a spy for the Order. Will she be able to save not only herself, but also Harry from Lord Voldemort's clutches? In the mean time Harry has to deal with his deepening love of Professor Snape and studying for his N.E.W.T.'s (ok this is a suckie summary sorry)

Author notes: Sorry this is a short chapter the rest will come soon I promise. Thnx to all who gave me reviews this will be centered on **both **Harry and Castalia but mostly Harry

Disclaimer: Noperz not mine

Somehow the next morning Harry woke up, got dressed, and made it to the Great Hall for breakfast. He really wasn't a morning person. He surveyed the teachers table and saw that the new professor wasn't there. He wasn't the only one to notice. There was buzz all around the Hall as to why. He chatted with Ron and Hermione until McGonagal handed out their schedules. Harry heard Ron groan and head hit the table. Harry rolled his eyes at Hermione before he looked at the schedule. He could see why Ron was groaning. They had potions first then at the end of the day they had D.A.D.A. with Slytherines. So they began and ended their day with a Snape.

"We don't even know Professor Castalia yet Ron," Hermione told Ron. Ron picked up his head and said, "Yeah but she's still a Snape."

Now if this had been a couple of years ago Hermione would have argued with him but she had learned to stop and save her energy for other pursuits. So the Golden Trio went back to eating. They then grabbed their bags and headed to Potions. The day was normal. Snape took 50 points from Gryffindor and they then earned it back plus 15 points from the rest of their teachers.

They all shuffled in. Professor Castalia was sitting behind her desk. She was wearing muggle clothes. She had on black flare dress pants and a white skinny strap shirt that showed a lot of cleavage and a necklace with a ring on it. Harry could see now that she had a tattoo of a black rose. She also had some silver bracelets on. When everyone had sat down she stood and walked to the front of the desk, and leaned against it. She picked up the attendance list and took role. She put the list down and flicked her wrist to the black board, and the words 'TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE' appeared. The trio looked at each other.

"The first thing that I am going to teach you is that you need to know your enemy. Who in this room knows who Tom Marvolo Riddle is?" Only 4 hands went up. The Golden Trio were 3 of the hands, and to some surprise Draco Malfoy was the other.

"Mr. Weasley."

"You-Know-Who."

Professor Castalia sighed and walked over to the board and wrote 'I AM LORD VOLDEMORT' under Tom.

"A boy rearranged the letters of his name and made a name that most of us fear to even speak. If we are to overcome the evil called Lord Voldemort you cant be afraid of his mere name. Now, I will give you the history of Tom Riddle." The rest of the lesson was about the life of Tom before he became the Dark Lord. Some of the stuff Harry knew but a lot of it she didn't and he took extensive notes.

"Alright your homework is to read in your book Modern Defense chapter 1 about the reign of Lord Voldemort. Answer the questions at the end. We will discuss it next class. All of you are dismissed except Harry Potter." Harry was startled and he slowly started to pack up. He told Ron and Hermione not to wait for him. When everyone left Professor Castalia spoke. "I need to speak with you in private. 'she walked to the door and opened it' Come we can talk in my room without being overheard." So a confused Harry followed his D.A.D.A teacher to a portrait of, surprisingly, a lion. She said the password, 'paddy' and ushered him into the room.


End file.
